Confessions Of A Gay Wolf
by YourBestKeptSecret
Summary: Short stories of the flaming, flamboyant characters of Inuyasha. Some would like to note that they are not gay and just metrosexual. (Te yeah right that’s what they think.) Please let only the boys flame not the reviews. Complete
1. Thick Headed Wolf

Summary: Short stories of the flaming, flamboyant characters of Inuyasha. Some would like to note that they are not gay and just metrosexual. (Te yeah right that's what they think.) Please let only the boys flame not the reviews.

YBKS: I'M BAAACCCKKK!

AA: Help Me! I'm Scared And Possibly Wet! And read my story on fictionpress staring one of the little voices that yells at me inside my head.

YBKS: Riiiggghhhttt, she's just crazy.

AA: Excentric

YBKS: Riiiggghhhttt

AA: I'm not this crazy all the time just around you for some reason.

YBKS: Enough of your mental disabilities and onto the story.

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my puertorican lover Carlos. Lol.

Confessions Of A Gay Wolf

Chapter #1: Thick Headed Wolf

Koga was once again trying to win over the heart of Kagome while his henchmen conversed in the background of the Point Phillips Hotel.

"Ginta we have to tell him sometime. I'm so tired of living this lie." Hakkaku's eyes slowly descended upon his greasy French fries and raw slab of meat.

Ginta slowly took the hands of his lover/boyfriend/best friend/ fellow co-lackey/ minion (must we proceed. Come on you knew they were gay.) "But you know how homophobic Koga is."

"What Hobo's here?" Koga quickly looked around for the flamboyant best friend of Kagome.

"His name is Hojo..."

Hojo suddenly bursts in the door at the calling of his name wearing his frilly shirt and skintight pants. "HELLO EVERYBODY!"

"Hi Hojo..." Everyone sighed as the openly gay Hojo walked over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome sweat dropped anime style and weakly waved her hand in the air. "Hi Hojo...how are you?"

"Super thank you for asking. I found this great sale at the mall and totally bought them out. I mean totally." Koga's face grimaced at the sight of the overly gay Hojo. "Hey Koga looking sexy today." Hojo winked as he slapped Koga on the butt.

Koga let out a deep growl as Hojo walked away from the table and toward Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hey Ginta...Hakkaku how are you all? Did you hear about the really great sale? Have you told Koga..."

Ginta and Hakkaku jumped from their seats grabbing Hojo by the arms. "Yes Hojo were fine...Now have some French fries." The two lackeys shoved the fries into Hojo's face and up his nose.

"AHHHH THE UNHEALTHINESS IT BURNS! I NEED TO FLUSH THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM...QUICK GET THE LAXATIVES...please the little chocolate kinds with a little whipped cream on top...AND RIGHT NOW!" Hojo ran away as the hotel filled with everyone's laughter.

Ginta and Hakkaku sat back down in their booth to finish their conversation of how to break it to Koga.

Later that evening:

"Okay you know the plan right."

"Yeah but I got one question...does this dress make butt look big?"

"No it looks great." Said Hakkaku as he slapped Ginta on the butt.

"Quick here he comes...Hey Koga we made you dinner."

"Great I love how you guys cook...wow what's with those dresses."

"Ahhhh...we'll tell you later." Ginta scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Koga took his seat at the table and growled in hunger. The place mats definitely accented the frilly doilies and good china. This definitely went unnoticed by Koga.

"I MADE KISCH! WHO WANT'S KISCH!" Screamed out Hakkaku as a grown was heard from Koga.

"I do, I do" Squealed Ginta as Hakkaku threw a kisch in his mouth. "Mmmm that's great kisch."

"Don't we have any burgers or meat or anything. I mean we eat this every night."

Ginta and Hakkaku realized that it wasn't going to be easy to break it to Koga. They realized that they couldn't beat around the bush so they were gonna be open. As open as they can be...which when coming to Koga that isn't very open.

"Koga..."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well..." Ginta was lost for words and looked to Hakkaku for assistance.

Hakkaku sits down and folds his hands while resting his head on them. "Now Koga I'm gonna try to be as direct with you as possible. You know how you like milk chocolate?"

Koga scratched his head at the idiotic question and hoped the point was coming soon, because he was hungry. "Yeah...and."

Hakkaku took a deep breath and continued. "Well you see...Ginta and I like our chocolate with nuts." Hakkaku and Ginta sat and waited patiently for their leader's response.

"So...you like your Hershey's with almonds...and your point is..." Hakkaku and Ginta's faces dropped. How stupid could one guy be and this was their leader.

"Koga we need to show you something." Ginta said as they exited the table. The trio walked down the hall and to their rooms.

"Awww...but I'm still hungry."

"Koga this won't take long." They hoped at least.

"What are we doing at your room?" Koga looked at the wooden door.

"Koga prepare yourself for this." Ginta and Hakkaku opened the door as Koga's eyes were bombarded with pink frilly lace EVERYWHERE! Stuffed animals, pictures of boy bands, scented candles, aromatherapy everything and a big banner that read "GAY PRIDE".

Koga walked into the room eyes wide like he was having a realization and the clouds had lifted to show him the light. Suddenly a choir appears out of no where singing "Hallelujah Hallelujah" "I...I see know...It all makes sense...you guys didn't have to beat around the bush for this..."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked on their leader like he actually had a brain. "Yes...yes..."

"All you guys had to tell me was that..." BAM BAM BAM

Does Koga have a brain? Will Ginta and Hakkaku be able to live out their gay fantasies together? And will the choir ever get out of the house?

YBKS: How did they get in there in the first place?

AA: Because that's where they needed to be...

YBKS: Wow that's really deep...did you read it off of a bumper sticker?

AA: License Plate

YBKS: Ahhh

Stay tuned for next time on Inuyasha "Koga's Big Answer!"


	2. Koga's Big Answer

Summary: Short stories of the flaming, flamboyant characters of Inuyasha. Some would like to note that they are not gay and just metrosexual. (Te yeah right that's what they think.) Please let only the boys flame not the reviews.

YBKS: Sorry for the cliffy, but my sister wanted to leave you in suspense...

AA: (At medieval hanging booth) I just love to leave them hanging (pulls on lever as a trap door opens and a helpless man falls through)

Man: Ahhhh

AA: Darn his neck didn't break...oh well...NEXT!

YBKS: Riiiggghhhttt...why did you hang that guy?

AA: He wasn't just any guy...he was...Keith Martin...

YBKS: Riiiggghhhttt...and that means what to me?

AA: He...he called me it...(sobs)

YBKS: You mean...

AA: Yes

YBKS: No

AA: Yes

YBKS: No

AA: I already told you yes

YBKS: No

AA: Yes he really did...he called...he called me...

YBKS: Be strong

AA: I would tell you if you would stop cutting me off...he called me Abber

YBKS: No

AA: Honestly I'm not going to repeat myself

YBKS: You know two wrongs don't make a right, but three rights make a left. Lol.

AA: (gets up from chair and proves theory) Right...Right...Right...Left. Yeah it's true.

YBKS: BACK TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I got nothin...how bout you? Nope nothin.

Confessions Of A Gay Wolf

Chapter #2: Koga's Big Answer

Last Time On Inuyasha:

_Koga walked into the room eyes wide like he was having a realization and the clouds had lifted to show him the light. Suddenly a choir appears out of no where singing "Hallelujah Hallelujah" "I...I see know...It all makes sense...you guys didn't have to beat around the bush for this..."_

_Ginta and Hakkaku looked on their leader like he actually had a brain. "Yes...yes..."_

"_All you guys had to tell me was that..."_

Ginta and Hakkaku couldn't take the suspense set up by the skilled authors.

"Just because your room is cleaner then mine does not give you the right to rub it in my face."

Ginta and Hakkaku sweat dropped anime style and fell over Inuyasha sit style.

Over with Inuyasha:

"Sudden feeling of...copy right...material...being used..." Inuyasha pounded head as he ran off to alert Rumiko.

Back With Koga:

"Koga...you honestly don't get it...do you?" Said Ginta with a frown on his face.

"No..no I got it I have to clean my room." Ginta looked to Hakkaku for assistance with the stupidity of their leader.

"Koga since we feel we can't directly explain this to you due to a barrier surrounding your little parking space you call a head. We will try and explain it in song..." Hakkaku said this knowing he had five minutes before Koga would understand the insult.

The choir returned as Ginta and Hakkaku changed into showgirl outfits.

"Let's kick it up a notch..."

"Macho, Macho Man...I want to have a macho man..."

The choir threw off their robs and changed into some outfits that would even put Sigfreid and Roy to shame.

"Macho, Macho Man...I want to have a macho man..."

Everyone struck a pose as Koga looked on with another face of realization. Ginta and Hakkaku had labored breath from dancing around in front of Koga as they waited for his answer.

"Ohhhh...I see...you want to be in another musical..." Ginta and Hakkaku walked out of the room and plopped down at the kitchen table. Koga followed behind wondering what the heck was going on. "Hey what did I do? What is going on?"

Ginta looked at his leader and decided it was time. "Koga you might want to sit down." Koga took a seat and picked up a kisch waiting for the speech he knew was coming. "Koga you remember that story that pops told us about male wolves and female wolves and how you know wink wink?" Koga nodded his head wondering where this was going. "Well...we kinda missed out on the female wolf part."

"Oh well I would be happy to fill you in"

"No, No Koga we don't need to be filled in."

"Oh so you got lucky wink wink"

"No...No not really...Koga...you know umm...yeah...right...Hakkaku has something to tell you."

Ginta looked over at Hakkaku with a desperate look. "Okay...Koga you see...me and Ginta...Ginta and I...well we're gay..."

"So you guys are happy"

"No Koga second definition..."

"There's a second definition." Ginta pulls out Webster's dictionary from the back of his showgirl uniform from god knows where.

Opens dictionary to G's and then to g-a-y words. "See Koga read."

"You guys know I can't read..."

Ginta picks back up the dictionary and reads. "Merry; happy, and carefree; brightly ornamental or colorful..."

"Yeah so I'm gay too."

"No...no Koga keep listening. Homosexual noun a homosexual."

"What's homososagel?"

"AHHH Koga we're gay, as in me and Ginta. Ginta and I." Hakkaku screams in his leader's face.

"It's like your trying to tell me something...I just know it."

Ginta flips to homosexual in the dictionary. "Koga listen. Having sexual attraction or desire for persons of the same sex; homosexual...Get it..."

Koga had that look again and usually it wasn't realization just stupidity. "Oh...hey wait...Hakkaku took a shot at me before..."

Ginta and Hakkaku realized now that Koga was really and I do mean really stupid. "Koga that's it! Watch!" Hakkaku grabs Ginta and plants a big one right on those lips.

"WOW, WOW, WOW! HOLD THE PHONE! YOU GUYS ARE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOUR QUEER!"

"FINALLY YOU MORON! YOU FINALLY GET IT"

"Well I only have one thing to say...is there anymore kisch?"

Ginta and Hakkaku sweat dropped and fell over Inuyasha style.

With Inuyasha:

"Oh...Feeling...coming...over...me...again..."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Your such a drama queen."

Back With The Dim Wit:

"So Koga you understand it all now? Right?" Ginta looked at him with pleading eyes not wanting to have to explain again.

"Yeah I understand...I knew anyway...but with Bush in office you guys won't be able to last. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bush In White House:

"Gettin'...sudden...urge...to...ban...homosexuals...rising. Must call Barbara. YourBestKeptSecret and AnimeAngel are talking about me again..."

Back To The Story:

"So we can still live here?"

"Yeah I guess as long as you keep it PG"

And they lived happily and gailly ever after. THE END.

YBKS: Sorry didn't mean to take a shot at the President it just fit.

AA: Speak for yourself...

YBKS: Riiiggghhhttt

AA: Remember leave the flaming to the characters

YBKS: See you next time.

AA: (roasts marshmallows off the burning corpse of Keith Martin) Mmmm nothing like the taste of fresh marshmallows.

YBKS: Riiiggghhhttt


End file.
